


Into Magic

by tarapandaes



Category: Charmed, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarapandaes/pseuds/tarapandaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Wyatt writes a spell to get the 5th book of Harry Potter a month earlier than the release date and gets stuck within Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't wait for the next one!" a boy that looked around 16 yelled out loud as he threw a heavy book on the ground.

A younger boy sauntered toward Wyatt, picked up the now worn out book, and put it neatly on his older brother's desk.

 

"Wyatt how many times did you read this? Geez, don't you get sick of it?"

The incorrigible Wyatt bounced up on his bed, "For your information I read the first four Harry Potter books at least thirty times, and I cannot wait for the fifth one! I'm dying here, 'lil bro! The suspense is killing me!"

"Um… I don't get why you like the book so much. You do remember that we are witches, too? And everything in that book is false anyway. Really, think of all the consequences if we used our powers for personal gain," Chris sighed as he dramatically patted his downtrodden brother's shoulder.

"That's why I love it so much! Think about what we could do if we weren't bound by such stupid personal gain limitations? The magic we could do!"

"Once again, it’s all false! If we tried to do half the things stated in that series, the Elders would strip us of our powers permanently."

"I know, I know. Well, a boy can only dream," Wyatt sighed. He lay on his bed, his arms crossed behind his neck, as if to support the heavy weight of his ever-growing fantasies.

Chris laughed, "Isn't it ironic? A real witch wanting to be a fake witch?"

 

As a sudden revelation hits him, Wyatt jumps from his bed, "Hey, I just got a brilliant idea!"

"Whatever you thought erase it now. It can't possibly be a good idea."

"Oh, 'lil bro, you're going to love this! What if I write a spell to tell me what will happen next in the series!"

 

Chris looks at his brother with incredulous eyes, as if what he said couldn't possibly have been uttered by a sane person, "You're joking, right? You want to know what's going to happen next? Are you crazy? That's the same as wanting to know the future!"

"Chris, the fifth book is due to come out in a month. There must already be thousands of copies just laying around waiting to be shipped to the bookstores. All I'm going to do is get a copy of it before anyone else," Wyatt proclaimed with gleeful eyes and the satisfaction of tabling a sound justification for his preternaturally logical brother.

"Personal gain? Hello," Chris replied.

 

Wyatt answers, unwavering in his determination, "Hey, I'm twice blessed. Something as small as this won't be too much trouble."

Once his brother sets his mind so firmly on something, Chris knows there is no stopping him, so he noncommittally concedes, "Well, if this goes wrong, I am so not helping you make an excuse to tell mom."

"Don't worry. Nothing is going to go wrong. Let's see, what to say…? Ah! How about…"

_In this hour, in this time,_

_Powers transduce my little rhyme._

_Let us see what is yet unseen,_

_The future that is yet untold,_

_In this world let it all unfold_.

As Wyatt concluded, a brilliant light surrounded both he and Chris, and in an instant, they were no longer in their room.

 

 

"Um, Wyatt, where the hell are we," Chris demanded as he stared at a gigantic, Victorian castle from across an emerald colored lake.

Wyatt's eyes were widened beyond wonder at the sight. He had thought the spell would simply bring him the next book, but this was beyond his expectations, "Oh, my God. Is that what I think it is?"

Chris was in shock, his mind racing to comprehend what had just happened, or how they ended up in their current predicament. Panic and fear were stricken across his face as the unknown and unimaginable consequences they would face were looming above him. Words seemed to escape him, and the only thought he could muster was, "Mom's gonna kill us."

"Well, then, let's enjoy it while we can! Christopher Perry Halliwell, welcome to Hogwarts!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

"What are we going to do now?" Chris crouched beside the lake. The lake was beautiful.  For all his brother’s power he could not believe that they had entered the world of Harry Potter.

"Well… I think we should explore Hogwarts! Come on don't tell me you never wanted to see what Hogwarts really looks like?" Wyatt stated as he also crouched next to his younger brother. Wyatt looked fondly at the castle that stood majestically across the lake. 

"Wyatt. For your information we can never know what Hogwarts really looks like cause it's fake. And I suggest we go some other place beside Hogwarts right now." The younger brother sighed as he slowly got up.

"What? Why! I always wanted to see the talking portraits and the moving stairs!"

Wyatt jumped up after Chris in desperation. He flung his arms around like a child throwing a tantrum.

"If the spell worked then that mean we are in the part of the book that we have yet to read. We have no idea what Hogwarts will be like after Voldemort was revived at the end of the fourth book. Who knows how many people would be guarding the place? So why not go to Hogsmeade?" Chris rolled his eyes as he saw his older brother jumping up and down with joy. Sometimes he wondered why Wyatt was the older brother.

 

"Yes! You’re so right! Let’s do that!. And I really wanted to try butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks! Lets go!" Wyatt stated as he pulled his brother by the arms.

Before Wyatt can drag him anywhere, Chris stood his ground.

"Wyatt do you know how to get there? The book never really tells the way to Hogsmeade. And no we can't orb there. We don't know where exactly it is so we might get lost." At Chris’s statement Wyatt looked distraught once again and pouted.

"Dang Chris why are you always the party pooper. I suggest we mindlessly walk around and get there somehow! Wait. The book does tell us how to get to Hogsmeade!" Wyatt stated excitedly. "In the third book Harry goes through the Whomping willow to the Shrieking Shack!"

Chris stared at his brother in disbelief as sighed. Wyatt just grinned from ear to ear as he grabbed him and orbed both of them to the opposite side of the lake.

The two boys walked toward the campus ground where they still had to aimlessly walk around to find their way to the Whomping Willow. Soon they found what they wanted and stared in fright.

"The books never mentioned how big the tree was." Wyatt stated as he inched closer to his brother

"Nor did it mention where the hole to the passage way is. Look at the base of that. There seem to be at least 20 holes on the bottom. I told you this was a stupid idea." Chris stated as he also moved closer to Wyatt.

"First thing first. You never stated that this was a bad idea. You just looked at me weird. And hey how do you know if all the holes lead to the same passage way." Wyatt said as he willed himself to take a step forward. In that instant one of the gigantic branches slammed down in front of him and Wyatt had to orb to escape the death that would surely come with one blow. "Ok Chris, freeze the tree!" Wyatt pointed at the tree waiting for his brother to do what he just told him to do. When nothing happened Wyatt looked back and saw that Chris had crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at him. "Why are you glaring at me like that?"

" I refuse to use my powers for personal gain like you. We have our powers to help innocents. And freezing a killing tree just to go to Hogsmeade is so not helping innocents!" Chris yelled and turned his back to his brother.

"Fine then I'm going to do it myself!" Wyatt stated as he also turned his back on Chris.

"How are you going to do it? You don't have the power to freeze. What you're going to blow it up?" the sarcastic tone in Chris's voice wasn't missed in Wyatt's ear.

"No my dear baby brother I'm going to hold the branches down with telekinesis. While it made be more difficult the simply freezing it, it should still be effective." Wyatt held out his hand and the branches came to a halt. Wyatt slowly made his way to the trunk of the tree as he concentrated hard to hold down the hundred or so branches to slam down on his body. Chris stood where he was and watched his brother. When Wyatt reached his destination he couldn't stop himself from yelping in joy and yell out to Chris.

"See I made it! If you don't come now I'm leaving you behind!" But just then Wyatt let his concentration slip a little bit and one of the branches from the Whomping Willow came crashing down. Wyatt closed his eyes tightly just waiting for the pain. When a second passed without the expected pain he opened his eyes and was saw that the branched had stopped just in front of his nose.

"Wyatt you idiot!" Chris yelled as he ran toward him

"You call me an idiot? You hypocrite! I thought you weren't going to use magic cause of personal gain?" Wyatt yelled although in his heart he was very glad that his stubborn brother decided to break his own rule to save him

"Wyatt, while you may not be so innocent, I used my powers to save you and not for personal gain." Chris stated as he walked past Wyatt and down next to a hole. "And I suggest you come inside the hole quickly cause I'm unfreezing it in 5 seconds." With that he disappeared in to the hole.

"You always have to be all knowing don't you." Wyatt stated sarcastically even though he couldn't stop the smile that was forming on his face.

XXX

"Why is the passage way so long?" Wyatt whined. "We've been crawling for about 20 min and I see no exit anywhere!"

"Proper grammar please." Was Chris's simple reply.

"Why does everything that come out from your mouth want to make me hit you?" Wyatt growled as he roughly pushed Chris to the side so that he can lead.

"Ow. You didn't have to push me." Chris said as he gently touched his now sore shoulder. As he tool his hand off he felt something sticky and stared at his hand.

"Good job Wyatt, now I’m bleeding." Chris stated as he spotted the gash that was caused by a rock in the wall of the tunnel.

Wyatt quickly turned around and crawled as quickly as he could to his brother's side.

"Let me look at it." Wyatt's voice was filled with concern as he let his hand form a gold glow. The wound quickly disappeared and the sign that there was a wound was the rip in Chris's shirt.

"Thanks." Chris muttered as the pain disappeared.

"Why are you thanking me? You wouldn't have been hurt if I didn't push you." Wyatt stated with confusion and sorrow.

"Well yeah it’s true it’s all your fault I got hurt but sorry for irking you also. Anyway let’s get our of here I don’t want to be stuck here with you any longer. Who knows your stupidity might be contagious.” With a smirk Chris looked at Wyatt.

Wyatt smiled at his brother confession and put his arm around Chris's shoulder.

"That's what we brothers are for! One gets in trouble and the other follows. But that's why we are so close! Come on baby brother lets get out of this stinking hole and get some butterbeer!"

XXX

By the time the duo made it out of the tunnel and into the shack, both were tired and dirty. Wyatt took one look at his brother and himself and laughed.

"We need to do something about ourselves!

_Wyatt waived his hands and imagined_ a gentle wind that would wash away the dirt and dust. Soon the boys were refreshed and they knelt down to take some rest.

"Wyatt. I'm tired." Chris stated softly.

Wyatt stared at his brother. He couldn't help but think how small Chris looked. He often forgot that his brother was only 14. They did everything together ever since birth that Wyatt always felt that Chris was his twin more than anything. The bond between was so strong that they often felt and knew what each other were thinking. Of course neither of them were telepath so they couldn't speak with each other, but a simple gesture or an eye contact and they just knew.

"Well don't worry lil bro. We'll be out of here and go to The Tree Broomsticks and have some witch's food!" Wyatt stated as he smiled and got up from the ground. He had to be strong for Chris. After all it was his job to protect him no matter what.

"I just remembered something. We have no money. How are we going to buy the food?" Chris asked as he also stood up and followed his brother toward the door in the shack.

"Ah. I forgot. Dang. Well I guess we could see if we can… I have no idea how we can get the money. Well lets just get out of here and let it just roll!" Wyatt stated as he put on his goofy smile and confidently stepped through the door and into the magical community.

XXX

What the brothers witness as they stood at the street was far from what they had been expecting. Yes the streets and stores were exactly how JK Rowling had described, but it was not the busy street they had thought it would be. The streets were completely deserted.

"Um, Wyatt, did you think Hogsmeade would be this deserted?" Chris asked while his eyes never left the empty street before him.

"No."

"I thought not." The brothers stared at each other and hesitantly walked around the street. From the way the streets look it appeared that the small town was lacking in people for some time. When the boys saw The Three Broomstick there was wood that was nailed shut to the door.

"Ok. So no butterbeer for us." Wyatt stated as he made 360-degree circle and explored with his eyes.

"Wait don't you think something feels off?" Chris stated as he closed his eyes. "I feel magic all around me yet no one is here.

"Now that you mention it…" Wyatt also closed his eyes and tried to feel the soothing hum of magic.

"What are you boys doing here?" Both brother snapped open their eyes and turned toward an elderly man with a left eye that was strangely blue and rotating in a way no eye should ever rotate. The man was holding out his wand and was pointing directly at Wyatt's heart.

Wyatt's mind was racing as he processed who he was looking at. In the fourth book Mad-eye Moody was Crouch Jr. in disguise. But hiss soul was sucked out by a dementor so did that mean this was the real Mad-eye Moody?

"Um. Excuse me. Hi. My name is Chris Halliwell and this is my older brother Wyatt. We are visiting from America and wanted to visit the famous Hogsmeade but it seem to be closed." Chris answered timidly as he too knew that the person standing in front of them was the famous Auror who had single handily captured many dark wizards.

"America you say? Why would two American wizard boys want to visit a country that is at war?" Moody growled as he took a step closer to the Halliwells.

"…" Both the boys couldn't think of any answer and kept silent.

"Well no answer boys? Then…" As Moody made a motion to cast a spell someone called out

"Alastor! They're only boys!" A woman with bright red hair yelled as she quickly blocked the path between the brothers and the auror.

"You can never be too sure." Moody growled as he straightened up

"Your being paranoid. Look at them one looks barely older then Ronald."

The brothers made eye contact with each other and could not help but smile. Seeing this Moody became alert and quickly turned toward them once again.

"And what's so funny!" his growling voice turned dangerously low.

The boys gulped and Wyatt spoke

"Nothing sir it's just that this nice lady reminded so much of our mother that we couldn't help but smile…" Wyatt said

"See Alastor no reason to be worried. Boys I'm sorry to say but Hogsmeade is closed at the moment you see. There was an attack nearby and most of us left for safety. You two shouldn't be here. Now you should go back to your parents." The woman that the both boys knew as Molly Weasley stated as she turned toward them.

"…" The boys had nothing to say.

"See Molly. They're hiding something. What if they are death eaters in disguise?" Moody stated as he raised his wand.

"Oh I'm sure Alastor, that they are not Death Easters." When a new voice entered the conversation the boys turned and could not help but let their eyes widen in awe. Standing before them was the one and only Albus Dumbledore.

"Actually I don't believe they are a threat at all. Am I right boys?" the brothers stare at the twinkling blue eyes.

"Your Albus Dumbledore." Wyatt stated.

"I believe I am." He answered. Then suddenly Wyatt jumped and ran and grabbed the elder wizard's hand and shook it widely.

"I am your greatest fan will you give me an autograph?" Wyatt exclaimed.

"Why me?" Chris muttered as his face turned red from the embarrassment.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"What are we going to do with them? Even it they aren't dangerous they're still very suspicious" Mad-eye Mood growled as Wyatt had finally let go of Dumbledore's hand and was taken to the side with Chris by Mrs. Weasley.

"We should take them Hogwarts." Dumbledore stated quietly

"Hogwarts! Are you going senile? How can we take them into Hogwarts?" Moody growled

" As you said there is something strange about them. Alastor can you see if either one of them even carry a wand?" Dumbledore asked as he glanced at the two boys

"Now that you mention it…" Moody glanced over at them and his magical eyes turned and looked at both of them from head to toe. "They don't carry wands?" Moody stated in wonder. "What idiotic boys don't carry wand at times like this?"

"That's why I want to take them to Hogwarts. I don't believe that wizards at all."

"Are you saying they're muggles?" Moody whispered

"I'm not quite sure what they are Alastor." With that Dumbledore smiled and walked toward the mysterious boys.

"Well boys how would you like to visit Hogwarts with us?" Dumbledore asked

"We'll love it! Did you hear that Chris we get to see Hogwarts! Ow! What was that for" Wyatt exclaimed as Chris pinched his arm.

Chris only glared at his older brother and turned his head away from him

 

XXX

 

"Chris. Chris? Chris! Are you ignoring me?" Wyatt asked as his baby brother continued to look everywhere but at him.

"I don't know you." Chris replied as he walked faster

"Ah don't be like that! Come on I was just so excited. Don't tell me you weren't excited?" Wyatt whined as he rushed next to Chris.

"Yeah I was but really do you have any plan at all?" Chris whispered so that only Wyatt can hear.

"What do you mean?"

"What are we going to tell them? If they ask about our parents again what should we say? We can't tell them that they're fake characters from a children book that we accidentally got sucked into!"

Wyatt had not thought of any of those questions. Really why did Chris always to have be the voice of logic?

"Well I have no idea. We can say that we are from another world you know and kinda take the part that we were sucked into a book part out?" Wyatt suggested as he looked in front of him and at his idol.

"What if they use the truth serum?"

"Um… I don't know. But Chris stop worrying, if it gets out of hand we can just get out of here with a spell. Let us be optimistic!" Wyatt said as the group finally reached the entrance to Hogwarts.

Both boys looked up with eyes open wide and hesitantly took a step into the school of witchcraft and wizardry. As they quickly scanned the hallways they could not help but think how grand of a place it was. The Magic School they went to was nothing compared to what they were seeing now.

"Wyatt. This place is awesome." Chris whispered into his brother's ear.

"I know isn't it?" Wyatt was grinning as he and Chris followed the adults into the school. Soon they found themselves facing a gargoyle. The brothers glanced at each other knowing where they were going to be headed next. With a smile they waited for Dumbledore to say the password to his office.

"Fizzing Whizbee." Soon the gargoyle jumped to the side and revealed a stairway that moved up on its own. The group stepped on the stairs and they began moving up to a circular office.

"Well then now that we are here. Will you boys tell me who you are?" Dumbledore stated as he went behind a desk and sat down.

Wyatt and Chris stared and each other and was silent.

"Well? No? Then should I tell you what I know? You two are not wizards from America. Actually I do not believe you're a wizard at all." Dumbledore stated as he looked directly at the brothers.

"Um. Why would you think that professor?" Chris asked licked his dry lips.

"For one, you two do not carry a wand" He stated

"We forgot it at home!" Wyatt stated quickly.

"Really? Well then what is the name of the School you attend?"

"We're home school by our parents and aunts." Chris replied this time

"It is better if you tell Dumbledore the truth." Moody intervened as he came closer to the boys.

"Alastor. It's ok. They will tell us the truth when they ready. You will right boys?" Dumbledore asked as he smiled at them again and stood up.

"Of course! I'm sorry if we were any trouble! Really! We just wanted to know what Hogwarts looks like. And we came here without our parent's knowledge. We'll get out of your hair right now if you want. But if you can, will you let us explore the campus a little? It was always our dream to come here!" Wyatt asked as he leaned toward Dumbledore.

"Yes you may. It is always wonderful to explore this castle. There are rooms still that even I don't know how to get to. So many secret passages to explore. But we don't want you to get hurt so I'll ask one of the teachers to take you around." Dumbledore said as he laughed at seeing the look of glee in both brothers' eyes. "And since your parents don't know that you're here why don't you owl them and ask if you can stay here for the night. After all it is getting late and I don't want boys such as yourselves to go around in the dark."

"Thank you!" both Chris and Wyatt exclaimed and glanced at each other in joy.

"Well then can you stay here for a bit until I get a teacher?" Dumbledore asked as he stepped toward the door.

"Yes!" With that Moody, Mrs. Weasley, and Dumbledore went out of the office.

"Well that went better than I expected." Chris said as he looked around the headmaster's office.

"Not better, it was GREAT!" Wyatt exclaimed as he jumped up and down. "Can you believe it? We get to spend a day at Hogwarts! Hogwarts! Booya!" Chris smiled as his older brother started to dance around the room.

"I just hope this isn't too good to be true." Chris whispered as he stared at the phoenix name Fawkes.

 

XXX

 

"What are you thinking Albus? Didn't you see that they lied about every question you asked?" Moody asked as soon as the door to the office closed.

"I know Alastor. I know. But I have a feeling that there is a reason that they are here. But don't worry. I'll have Severus to escort them around." Dumbledore smiled at the bewildered look at Moody's face and lead them to the dungeon where he will ask Severus to watch over the two mysterious boys.

As the adults reached the potion master's chambers, the door opened and Snape came rushing out of the room.

"Headmaster. I was told that you brought along some boys from America? Is this true?"

"Why yes Severus it is true. I was coming down here to ask you to escort them around." Dumbledore replied.

"Headmaster. I trust your judgment, but isn't bring in random people in to Hogwarts a little dangerous?"

"That is why I'm asking you to watch them. I trust that you will be able to tell if they are a threat or not. But Severus, I truly believe there is something special about them. Now lets go and say hello."

 

XXX

 

"Hey Chris? Who do you think will escort us around? McGonagall? I can't wait to meet more people!" Wyatt stated as he calmed down and was sitting on a chair waiting for the adults to come back.

"I actually want to meet Snape. After all he's the only one who teaches a subject that actual witchcraft and not fiction." Chris stated

"Chris you always ruin the mood. We'll in Hogwarts lil bro! Hogwarts. This is a place where magic can do anything. Why must we be bound to something as stupid as personal gain. Let's enjoy it while we can!" Wyatt replied.

"Ok. Fine. Lets enjoy it while we can." Chris grinned widely.

Wyatt stared at his brother's grin and felt uneasy.

"Really? Do you mean what you say?" he asked.

"Of course! After all when we go back home I'm blaming everything on you. I'm so ganna enjoy your punishment!" Chris exclaimed and laughed at his brother's facial expression.

Just then the door in the office to revealed the adults. This time though only two people entered. Dumbledore and Snape

"Boys. I would like to introduce you to Professor Snape." Dumbledore stated. Snape only glared. "I hope you enjoy your stay here. Since it's almost 6 dinner will be served soon."

 

XXX

 

The tour around Hogwarts was interesting as well as intimidating. While the brothers loved everything about the school they could not help but feel uncomfortable from Snape's cold glare. Soon the tour ended at the great hall.

"This is the great hall." And like the rest of the trip, Snape only said things that were absolutely necessary only. The professor walked past the boys who were currently ogling the ceiling of the hall.

"Chris. We should just stay here."

"Yeah…" For the first time since coming to Hogwarts the brothers agreed. They looked at each other and smiled. Yup Hogwarts was awesome.

 

XXX

 

After dinner the boys got to stay in a room with two beds. Everything went very smoothly during dinner. The boys were able to meet other professors and got to taste what pumpkin juice taste like (which neither boys really liked). Now in their rooms the boys were resting and excitedly talking about their day.

"This place is so cool. I wish we could go to school here." Wyatt said as he took his shoes off.

"I like it. But Wyatt I wanna go home now." Chris answered in a small voice.

"What? Why?" Wyatt Mathews Halliwell was confused. They had such a great time here why did his lil bro want to leave already.

"I miss mom and dad." Was the reply. Wyatt could not help but smile and went to his brother's side.

"Is poor baby brother miss his mommy and daddy?" Wyatt said in a baby voice. Chris hit him on his shoulder. "Ow!" Wyatt exclaimed as he laughed at Chris's flushed face.

"No. We should go now. Mom's really going to kill us it we spend a night out without telling her where we went. Please Wyatt let go home. Maybe we can come back later?"

"Ok lil bro. Anything for you." Wyatt laughed as he began thinking about a spell he can say.

"Here I go.

_Generation in the Halliwell line_

_Help us we brothers_

_To go to the place where we belong_

_To leave here this wonderful place_."

Bright light surrounded them once again but this time it just faded quickly.

"That didn't work…" Wyatt muttered. "Maybe we need the power of two? Chris say this with me."

While holding hands the two brothers repeated the spell. This time the whole school shook. The blinding light surrounded them but instead of taking them back to their house the light exploded and the brothers found themselves flinging to the nearest wall.

The last thing the brothers saw before the darkness was the rushing in of the many professors into the room where the Halliwell brothers should have not been.

"Stupid personal gain…"Wyatt was able to mutter before he fell into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

 

When Chris woke up he felt very comfortable. He kept his eyes closed and snuggled into his blanket. But as memories flooded in he quickly sat up from the bed. As he looked around he saw that he must be in the hospital wing. There were many bed lined against the wall being separated only by white cotton sheet. Next to him he spotted his older brother and could not help but shake his head ad smile. Wyatt was tangled up in his blanket and was drooling for his open mouth. Sometimes Chris always wondered who was older. He was more responsible then Wyatt and always paid more attention to the rules. Yet it was Wyatt who was the twice blessed and the heir to Excalibur. He Christopher Perry Halliwell was only son of a charmed one or sometimes lil brother of the twice blessed. But he didn’t really care. Cause he knew Wyatt would always (even when he’ll act like a total baby) be there for him always.

 

“It seems your awake.” Chris turned to the person who spoke. There at the door was Snape starting at him. “Mind telling me what happened in the room?” He asked coldly.

 

Chris stared at the man he admired in the series. He had no answer for him. What was he suppose to say? So all he did was look at him.

 

“Whatever you did it caused a lot of trouble. The whole school was surround by a light. And we want answers. Talk now and we might spare you the Veritaserum.” Snape said coldly.

 

“I… can’t tell…you… or anyone else.” Chris muttered. He had to think. If the truth goes out he really didn’t know what would happen. He tried remembering if the Charmed Ones ever faced this situation. They were sucked into book many times but never into the future of the books.

 

Snape observed the boy. He hadn’t noticed how young the boy looked. Now that he paid closer attention the boy looked barley 14. But still he needed answers. Whatever the brats did the whole school had lit up like a supernova and was filled with magic that they had never seen before. Snape was very confused as well as intrigued. Such magic. Such possibilities. Yes, no matter what, he would find out what it was.

 

“Did you say the whole school was surround by the light?” Chris asked suddenly.

 

“I did.” Was his simple reply.

  

The boy’s eyes widened in horror and jumped off the bed. Chris went next to his brother and shook him awake.

 

“Wyatt! Big trouble, Wyatt!!”

 

“Hm? What’s going on lil bro?” Wyatt asked sleepily.

 

“Our spell it went wrong.” Chris said whispered hurriedly so that only Wyatt can hear. 

 

“Yeah I noticed that we were still at Hogwarts. Don’t worry we’ll get out of here soon.” Wyatt said as he snuggled into the warm blanket and tried to go back to sleep.

 

“Wyatt. Our spell worked. It worked too well. I think we just made Hogwarts real.”

 

XXX

 

The rest of the professors were gathered in Dumbledore’s office. The strange light had made many teachers to worry. The amount of power in the light was tremendous. But even then the light felt warm and comfortable. They had wanted immediate answers but the two strange boys were knocked out cold.

 

“The power of the light… I can’t even begin to phantom what is was!” Professor Flitwick stated.

 

“Whatever it was I have a bad feeling about it. We are all doomed.” Professor Trelawney said as she took off her glasses.

 

Soon there everyone began to talk stating their opinions about the light. Dumbledore just sat on his chair and listened. He himself did not know what to think. He knew that thee boys that he had brought was special but to be able to cause such light? He would wait until Severus brought them in and ask. No point in making assumption. Soon there was a knock on the door. Everyone went silent as Snape brought in the boys. For a few second there was no noise.

 

“Would you like to explain yourselves?” Dumbledore asked calmly.

 

“We were only trying to go back home.” Wyatt replied.

  

“Home? Didn’t you wish to spend a night?” this time Snape asked the question.

 

“I did but my little brother missed our home so we were just trying to go back.” Wyatt whispered this time. The teachers stared at each other. Waiting, just waiting for one person to ask the question in all their minds.

  

“What was the light?” It was McGonagall who had finally asked.

 

The Halliwell brothers glanced at each other.

  

“ I’m so sorry for this.” Chris whispered as he raised his hand.

 

None of the professors were ready when Chris brought out his hand and froze the time.

 

“Ok Wyatt. I think I can hold the time for only about an hour. We really to go back home and tell mom about the situation.” Chris said hurriedly.

 

“Let’s go.” Wyatt said as he grabbed his brother to orb them out.

 

“You’re not going anywhere.” The two of them turned around and saw that Snape was pointing his wand at them. And it wasn’t just him. McGonagall and Dumbledore also had their wand out.

 

“Tell me what you did to the other professors?” Dumbledore asked calmly. Even though he had his wand out it was lowered. When the three professors looked around the room they saw the rest of the room was frozen. Completely frozen.

 

“uh… Chris? Why weren’t they affected?” Wyatt asked.

 

“I think its because they are stronger then me and my magic kinda bounced off….” Chris said in a whisper.

  

“Stop whispering and give us an answer!” Snape finally yelled and took a few step forward to the brothers.

  

“We’re very sorry but we really need to talk about this situation with our parents first.” Wyatt said as he grabbed his brother and orbed away from the unsuspecting professors.

 

“What just happened?” McGonagall asked as she stared at the now empty space. “How were they able the apparate in campus?”

  

“Minerva, I don’t think that was apparation. Well since it seems like the brothers are gone for now, how about we find a way to fix the others?” Dumbledore stated as he inspected the frozen professors closely.

 

“It seems like they are just frozen. Amazing. Such magic. Who are those boys?” Snape asked in wonder as he once again glanced at the place the boys were just minute ago.

 

XXX

 

“Mom?! MOM!” the Halliwell brothers began to yell as soon as they had entered their home.

 

“ You two are in so much trouble!” at the sound of their mother’s voice they ran to her and hugged her tightly.

 

“Even if you decide to kill me by suffocation, I’ll become a ghost and punish you!” Piper stated as she laughed at the show of affection from her two sons.

  

“Mom. We’re so sorry! But we need your help now!” Chris said as he looked up at his mother in plea.

 

“Yeah mom. Its all my fault so don’t punish Chris but we really need your help ASAP!” Wyatt yelled as he pulled at Piper’s arm.

  

“Wait, wait. What did you boys do now?” Piper asked cautiously, afraid of the answer she was about to answer.

  

The boys glanced at each other and stated together,

  

“We wanted to know what happened next in the Harry Potter series and wrote a spell. But because of personal gain the spell went wrong and we got stuck in the book. But we got to spend a day at Hogwarts. Which was awesome by the way. Then we wanted to come back. But we accidentally brought back all of Hogwarts with us. Including the professors and the headmaster.”

  

Piper was silent for while. She had a hard time comprehending what was just spoken to her. So her boys went to Hogwarts, and brought it back, with the teacher, and the head…

  

 “You brought back Dumbledore?” Piper yelled.

 

 “Not just Dumbledore mom. Snape, McGonagall and every professors that teach at Hogwarts. Oh did we mention we brought along the lake and the forbidden forest?” Wyatt stated as he pulled his mother up the stairs and to the attic where the book of shadow was kept.

 

 “Oh my god… Wyatt, Chris. Just how bad is the situation?” Piper asked. And it was just then there was a tinkling noise and the room was filled with blue light or orbs.

 

 “Very bad.” Stated the newcomer.

 

 “ Why is an Elder visiting us at this hour and time?” Piper asked.

 

 “Because the spell that was cast by your sons has thrown off the whole balance apart.” The elder stated calmly.

 

 “What do you mean?” Chris asked from behind his mom.

 

 “If you do not find a way to take them back to their world, our worlds will merge.”

 

 “That bad huh.” Piper stated as she glared at the sons who always cause so much trouble.

 

 “Yes bad. But the fact that they were able to bring the world together is very puzzling. We have absolutely no idea how they managed such a feat. But since they are the Halliwell brothers anything is possible.” The elder replied.

 

 “Right. The boys will you please take us to meet the people you happened to bring to life?” Piper stated sarcastically as her sons took each of her arm and orbed away to Hogwarts.

  

XXX

  

“No matter what spell we cast, nothing is working.” McGonagall stated as she paced around the room thinking of other solutions.

 

“We have to find them!” Snape exclaimed as he tried the potions that he had brewed.

  

“I’m sure they’ll come back.” Dumbledore stated.

  

“Why do you believe that they will?” Snape asked as he stared at the Headmaster.

  

“I have a feeling that they are very trustworthy.” Was his reply.

 

“They cause all this trouble and you believe them to be trustworthy?”

  

“Yes, and it seems I was right to.” Soon the room lit up in blue as the blue orbs formed themselves to reveal the two young boys and an older woman in between them.

 

“So this is Hogwarts huh?” the women replied as she glanced around the headmaster’s office. She stared at the aging wizard and shook her head.

 

“So you’re the one that Wyatt caused all this trouble for?” she said as she frowned at her son.

 

“Mom, don’t be so disrespectful! His Albus Dumbledore. THE Albus Dumbledore.” Wyatt whined as he took his hand away from his mother’s.

 

“Did you know he wanted his bed sheets and toothbrushes with your picture on it?” Piper said as she grinned at the wizard before her. “He wouldn’t stop begging until we bought it for him.”

 

“MOM!” Wyatt screamed.

 

XXX

 

“Are you going to tell us what’s going on now?” Snape growled as he stared at the three strange people.

 

“Let me guess. Your Snape.” Piper stated as she met Snape’s glare with her glare.

 

“You know who we are but we have no clue who you are.” Dumbledore said as he also observed the woman that had come with the boys. He knew that she was their mom but he also felt a great amount of magic that flowed through her body. Whatever the boys did it was inherited.

 

“Well yeah seeing how Wyatt always talk about you all, I’ll be a horrible mother if I didn’t know who you are.” Piper answered quite easily. She had decided that she would leave the part where they were fiction out… for now.

  

“Mom I don’t think I can hold the time any longer.” Chris muttered as bead of sweat flowed down his forehead.

 

“Oh peanut! I’m so sorry. I totally forgot. Here let me take over now.” With that she raised her hand froze the people as Chris let go. She hugged Chris as he panted from the excess use of his powers.

  

The professors only stared as they watched in horror. So the mom had the same power to freeze as her son. What other powers did she posses?

 

“Well then, should I freeze them too?” Piper asked her two sons.

 

 “No! Mom! You can’t freeze Dumbledore that’s just wrong!” Wyatt exclaimed as he stood in front of the aging wizard.

 

 Dumbledore looked at the boy in surprise.

 

 “Well then Wyatt. How are we going to take them back? The elder told us that what we did was pretty impossible.” Chris stated as he walked toward his older brother. “Maybe we can write another spell?”

 

“I guess.” Wyatt stated.

 

“No. No magic from you two. I’ll get your aunts and we’ll figure this out.” Piper stated firmly as she saw that her two sons were about to protest.

 

Snape watched from the sidelines and felt a bubble of frustration that weld up inside him. He wanted answers but they weren’t giving it to him. But he couldn’t force the answers from them because he knew they were far powerful than him. The only person that stood a chance with them was the Headmaster. That is when Dumbledore decided to take action.

  

“Please, will you tell me and my professors what is going on?” He asked after finally raising his wand.

 

 “Headmaster! Let me explain.” Wyatt began but his mom stopped him.

 

 “No Wyatt, do not tell him. It will be easier to solve this problem if they do not know.” Piper raised her hand to freeze the rest of the fictional character in the room but Dumbledore was ready this time.

 

“Protego.” He said as Piper’s magic bounced off the spell cast by him and destroyed the bookshelf with a boom. Piper looked amazed, as her powers did not work and looked back at the wand in the wizard hand in fear for the first time.

  

“Wyatt. Chris behind me now.” Piper said sternly as her motherly instinct kicked in.

  

“I will not harm your sons or yourself, But I would like to have an explanation on what is going on.” Dumbledore still had his wand up and looked directly in Piper’s eyes.

 

Piper frowned and suddenly looked at her younger son.

  

“I’m sorry peanut, but do you think you’re up for a time lock?” Piper asked as she turned to Chris. He frowned and looked up at his mother.

 

“Yeah I think I can manage one.” Chris then closed his eyes. As a blue light started to emit from his body, it did not matter if Dumbledore was ready or not everything except the Halliwells froze.

 

“You know I’m the twice blessed but how come you have such cool power?” Wyatt asked as he poked his sweating brother. Chris smiled proudly

 

“Well this is the only thing I’m better than you at.” Chris said

 

 “But really the power to control time. How cool is that? You can freeze time and make a person immortal! And when you grow older you might be able to see the future and the past!” Chris smiled sheepishly

 

“Well I can only make a person immortal until I pass out though from the stress.” Chris mumbled even though he was happy inside.

 

Piper looked at her son. The power he had used was given to him when the Elders felt that the future Chris had done a wonderful job of keeping secrets about the future and as a thanks for saving the world from the future evil Wyatt. But what she did not tell her son was that he was the next in line as the Angel of Destiny. And that was something she did not know how to feel about. She would have screamed and yelled if the elders made him one now, but they had promised that he can only become Destiny after his death. And thinking about his death was something Piper never wanted to go through again.

 

His powers also came in handy, which was also one thing Piper would never say out loud. On his 14th birthday there had been a demon attack and She was almost killed but Chris had saved her life by using his powers for the first time and made her immortal. The stab wound that she had received stopped bleeding but did not closed up, as Wyatt healing would have. When Wyatt and her husband came back home and saw the mess Chris passed out from the excess use of magic and had fainted. Soon Piper “life clock” began ticking again but Wyatt was there to close her wound in time. Now whenever the charmed ones went into a dangerous battle her sister would always express their wants of using Chris’s powers. But of course Piper always refused.

  

Piper smiled. She had such wonderful sons. Now if only they didn’t cause so much trouble.

  

“Then lets go and get your aunt.” Piper stated as she held both her sons’ hand tightly. But even before the Halliwells had time to orb another person orbed in. The family looked at the newcomer and froze. It was the Angel of Destiny.

  

“Well it seems like we meet quite often.” Destiny said as she looked at the family before her but her glaze lingered a little longer on Chris.

  

Piper pushed Chris behind her and glared.

 

“What do you want?” She scowled.

 

“I came to tell you that you and your sons must not return thing as it was before.” She said calmly.

 

“What? But the elders said that we had to fix this problem or it would be the end of the world!” Wyatt exclaimed.

 

“Later you have to let thing return to normal. But at the moment destinies were changed and we have to follow them.”

 

“What do you mean?” Chris asked softly

  

“People who were not meant to be now exist and few of them now hold destiny in this world. If we do not follow them the balance will tip over. Of course we have to take them back later but at the moment if we do people who are meant to be will never be.” She said, as she looked kindly at the youngest Halliwell.

  

“Well then will you tell us what the new destiny is so that we can fix this problem?” Piper growled as she stepped in front of Chris and looked at the Angel.

  

“You know very well I can not tell you.” Was her simple reply

  

“Then you take care of everything we’re going home. Let’s go boys.” Piper said as she once again grabbed her sons.

 

“You still have to fix the problem.”

  

“Well you have to tell us how.” Piper replied.

  

“I can tell you that your sons will have to be admitted to Hogwarts.”

 

Piper stared. And exploded.

  

“NO. I will not let my sons go to Hogwarts. This is a boarding school in England! No way. Absolutely not!” While Piper was fuming while the boys was in shock. Them in Hogwarts? How awesome is that?

  

“Mom why not!”

  

“Wyatt Mathew Halliwell you will close your mouth before I freeze them for you!”

  

“This is the only way to fix the problem your sons caused.” The angle stated calmly.

  

“How are we going to do this? No absolutely not!” Piper was fuming and started to pace around the room.

  

“I’ll change the memories in the professors to forget all about your sons incident but to fulfill the destiny your sons have to be students here.”

 

“…” Piper stayed silent. Why was it that her sons always cause an ‘end of the world’ type of trouble?

  

“Mom. It the only way.” Chris spoke. Piper stared and sighed.

  

“Fine. But… You will not fight Voldemort. You will orb to me every night. If you don’t I will. Got it misters?” Piper said sternly.

 

The boys smiled and nodded their head fast.

 

“Then…” Destiny stated and a soft glow surrounded the room and all the professors in the room were gone except the Headmaster.

  

“Why is he still here?” Piper asked.

  

“While it must be a secret to this people that they are fiction, Your boys will need help. I believe that the Headmaster deserves to know some truth so that he may help them.” Then the headmaster awoke.

 

“What is going on.” Dumbledore asked as he saw a new person that was not there a second ago.

 

“Headmaster. I am the Angel of Destiny. I’m here to explain everything to you.” With that Destiny told Dumbledore what was going on and what was to be done.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you going to tell us what's going on now?" Snape growled as he stared at the three strange people.

"Let me guess. Your Snape." Piper stated as she met Snape's glare with her glare.

"It seem you know who we are but we have no clue who you are." Dumbledore said as he also observed the woman that had come with the boys. He knew that she was their mom but he also felt a great amount of magic that flowed through her body. Whatever the boys did it was inherited.

"Well yeah seeing how Wyatt always talk about you all, I'll be a horrible mother if I didn't know who you are." Piper answered quite easily. She had decided that she would leave the part where they were fiction out… for now.

"Mom I don't think I can hold the time any longer." Chris muttered as bead of sweat flowed down his forehead.

"Oh peanut! I'm so sorry. I totally forgot. Here let me take over now." With that she raised her hand froze the people as Chris let go. She hugged Chris as he panted from the excess use of his powers.

The professors only stared as they watched in horror. So the mom had the same power to freeze as her son. What other powers did she posses?

"Well then, should I freeze them too?" Piper asked her two sons.

"No! Mom! You can't freeze Dumbledore that's just wrong!" Wyatt exclaimed as he stood in front of the aging wizard and put his shield up.

Dumbledore looked at the boy in surprise. The shield that was put up was very different from the protection spell that most wizards used. But inside the field He felt a soft hum that clamed his heart like the bright light had.

"Well then Wyatt. How are we going to take them back? The elder told us that what we did was pretty impossible." Chris stated as he walked toward his older brother. "Maybe we can write another spell?"

"I guess." Wyatt stated.

"No. No magic from you two. I'll get your aunts and we'll figure this out." Piper stated firmly as she saw that her two sons were about to protest.

Snape watched from the sidelines and felt a bubble of frustration that weld up inside him. He wanted answers but they weren't giving it to him. But he couldn't force the answers from them because he knew they were far powerful than him. The only person that stood a chance with them was the Headmaster. That is when Dumbledore decided to take action.

"Please will you tell me and my professors what is going on?" He asked after finally raising his wand.

"Headmaster! Let me explain." Wyatt began but his mom stopped him.

"No Wyatt, do not tell him. It will be easier to solve this problem if they do not know." Piper raised her hand to freeze the rest of the fictional character in the room but Dumbledore was ready this time.

"Protego." He said as Piper's magic bounced off the spell cast by him and destroyed the bookshelf with a boom. Piper looked amazed, as her powers did not work and looked back at the wand in the wizard hand in fear for the first time.

"Wyatt. Chris behind me now." Piper said sternly as her motherly instinct kicked in.

"I will not harm your sons or yourself, But I would like to have an explanation on what is going on." Dumbledore still had his wand up and looked directly in Piper's eyes.

Piper frowned and suddenly looked at her younger son.

"I'm sorry peanut, but do you think your up for a time lock?" Piper asked as she turned to Chris. He frowned and looked up at his mother.

"Yeah I think I can manage one." Chris then closed his eyes. As a blue light started to emit from his body, it did not matter if Dumbledore was ready or not everything except the Halliwells froze.

"You know I'm the twice blessed but how come you have such cool power?" Wyatt asked as he poked his sweating brother. Chris smiled proudly

"Well this is the only thing I'm better than you at." Chris said

"But really the power to control time. How cool is that? You can freeze time and make a person immortal! And when you grow older you'll be able to see the future and the past!" Chris smiled sheepishly

"Well I can only make a person immortal until I pass out though from the stress." Chris mumbled even though he was happy inside.

Piper looked at her son. The power he had used was given to him when the Elders felt that the future Chris had done a wonderful job of keeping secrets about the future and as a thanks for saving the world from the future evil Wyatt. But what she did not tell her son was that he was the next in line as the Angel of Destiny. And that was something she did not know how to feel about. She would have screamed and yelled if the elders made him one now, but they had promised that he can only become Destiny after his death. And thinking about his death was something Piper never wanted to go through again.

His powers also came in handy, which was also one thing Piper would never say out loud. On his 14th birthday there had been a demon attack and She was almost killed but Chris had saved her life by using his powers for the first time and made her immortal. The stab wound that she had received stopped bleeding but did not closed up, as Wyatt healing would have. When Wyatt and her husband came back home and saw the mess Chris passed out from the excess use of magic and had fainted. Soon Piper "life clock" began ticking again but Wyatt was there to close her wound in time. Now whenever the charmed ones went into a dangerous battle her sister would always express their wants of using Chris's powers. But of course Piper always refused.

Piper smiled. She had such wonderful sons. Now if only they didn't cause so much trouble.

"Then lets go and get your aunt." Piper stated as she held both her sons' hand tightly. But even before the Halliwells had time to orb another person orbed in. The family looked at the newcomer and froze. It was the Angel of Destiny.

"Well it seems like we meet quite often." Destiny said as she looked at the family before her but her glaze lingered a little longer on Chris.

Piper pushed Chris behind her and glared.

"What do you want?" She scowled.

"I came to tell you that you and your sons must not return thing as it was before." She said calmly.

"What? But the elders said that we had to fix this problem or it would be the end of the world!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"Later you have to let thing return to normal. But at the moment destinies were changed and we have to follow them."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked softly

"People who were not meant to be now exist and few of them now hold destiny in this world. If we do not follow them the balance will tip over. Of course we have to take them back later but at the moment if we do people who are meant to be will never be." She said, as she looked kindly at the youngest Halliwell.

"Well then will you tell us what the new destiny is so that we can fix this problem?" Piper growled as she stepped in front of Chris and looked at the Angel.

"You know very well I can not tell you." Was her simple reply

"Then you take care of everything we're going home. Let's go boys." Piper said as she once again grabbed her sons.

"You still have to fix the problem."

"Well you have to tell us hoe." Piper replied.

"I can tell you that your sons will have to be admitted to Hogwarts."

Piper stared. And exploded.

"NO. I will not let my sons go to Hogwarts. This is a boarding school in England! No way. Absolutely not!" While Piper was fuming the boys was in shock. Them in Hogwarts? How awesome is that?

"Mom why not!"

"Wyatt Mathew Halliwell you will close your mouth before I freeze them for you!"

"This is the only way to fix the problem your sons caused." The angle stated calmly.

"How are we going to do this? No absolutely not!" Piper was fuming and started to pace around the room.

"I'll change the memories in the professors to forget all about your sons incident but to fulfill the destiny your sons have to be students here."

"…" Piper stayed silent. Why was it that her sons always cause an 'end of the world' type of trouble?

"Mom. It the only way." Chris spoke. Piper stared and sighed.

"Fine. But… You will not fight Voldemort. You will orb to me every night. If you don't I will. Got it misters?" Piper said sternly.

The boys smiled and nodded their head fast.

"Then…" Destiny stated and a soft glow surrounded the room and all the professors in the room were gone except the Headmaster.

"Why is he still here?" Piper asked.

"While it must be a secret to this people that they are fiction, Your boys will need help. I believe that the Headmaster deserves to know some truth so that he may help them." Then the headmaster awoke.

"What is going on." Dumbledore asked as he saw a new person that was not there a second ago.

"Headmaster. I am the Angel of Destiny. I'm here to explain everything to you." With that Destiny told Dumbledore what was going on and what was to be done.

XXX

"I can't believe we're actually going to attend Hogwarts!" Wyatt exclaimed as he hugged his younger brother tightly.

"Wyatt can't breath…" Chris whispered and took a gulp of air when Wyatt let go of him.

"A student at Hogwarts! YAY!" Wyatt jumped around their room. "Not only that Dumbledore is going to show us around Diagon Alley. This is like a dream come true. I mean why didn't we think of this before?"

"Because even if you like it, Brining Hogwarts to reality means end of the world situation." Chris replied as he got his stuff into his trunk.

The brothers were going to go spend their summer at Hogwarts learning about charms, transfiguration, and the rest of the curriculum before the start of the year.

"And we are not going to Hogwarts to play. We have to find out what the new Destiny is and fufil it. Comeon lets go." With that Chris grabbed his trunk and orbed down to his mom.

Downstairs Piper, Leo and Dumbledore was waiting for the brothers.

"Are you ready to go?" Dumbledore asked.

Wyatt orbed down next to his brother and they looked at each other. They smiled and looked back at Dumbledore.

"Lets do this." They said together.

XXX

At Diagon Alley the brothers looked like kid at Disney land for the first time.

"Look at that!"

"Is that?"

"We're in heaven!" The brothers talked to each other in glee.

"We have to get robes first!" Wyatt stated "We have to fit in." He pulled his brother to where Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions was. Inside the brother saw all sorts of robes and was met with the smiling face of Madam Malkin.

"Well what do we have here? Do you nice boys need new robes?"

"They are in need for a School robe Madam." Dumbledore stated as he walked inside the store.

"Oh my. Headmaster. Aren't they a little too old to be first years?" she asked

"My Madam they are transfer students from America." He replied.

"Transfer student? Oh we didn't have those for couple of years now. Well then welcome to England! Let's get you fitted."


End file.
